Back to School
by Awhistleforthechoir
Summary: Eli's behavior has given him and his parents no choice but to send him to a boarding school- Degrassi. Will he meet someone there who could change his life? Or will it bring back memories and send him over the edge?
1. Preface

**This is just a short introduction to the story. I'll post the first official chapter later tonight or sometime tomorrow. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Degrassi, it just owns my life. **

Eli's POV

I sat down in the leather-upholstered chair facing the principle's desk, waiting for Cece to arrive. This was stupid.

I rolled my eyes as Principal Shepherd walked in.

"So, Mr. Goldsworthy, fancy seeing you here again. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry that Fitz ratted me out for having pot in my locker." I barked.

"Look, Eli," Principal Shepherd started, " This is the third time you've been in here. First with the cursing to your teacher, fights with boys at this school, you'll be lucky if this time you get suspended again."

I tilted my head back at the ceiling.

It had been almost four moths since Julia died. Nothing I did could take away the pain. I loved her, and it was my fault she died. The last time I saw her, I told her to get the hell out of my house, and that I never wanted to see her again. And I got exactly what I wanted.

I turned my head around to the door as I heard the clacking sound of Cece's shoes against the marble floor. My face fell when I saw the burdened look in her eyes as she took the seat next to mine.

"Mrs. Goldsworthy, I hope you realize that this isn't the first time your son has been…"

She cut him off. "I'm quite, aware, sir, just, tell me what he did."

"Well ma'am," he said as he pulled out a bag of three joints, and Cece gasped. "We found this in your son's locker." I inhaled strongly as I saw the disappointed look on her face.

"Are the police involved in this?"

"No, we haven't contacted the police, but you can definitely expect a suspension, perhaps even an expulsion."

My heart sank as I saw Cece's upset and worried face. I could honestly care less if I'm expelled from this craphole, but I don't think I could bare seeing Cece like this.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, do you mind stepping out to the hall so I can talk with you mother?"

I left the room, not anticipating what happened next. After nearly a half an hour of my mother yelling and defending me, she stepped out of the principle's office about to break out in tears.

"Eli," she said, saddened. "It looks like we won't be seeing this school again."

"I looked at her with a sympathetic look in my face. "So does this mean I'm…"

She cut me off. "Expelled? I'm afraid so, babyboy."

The car ride back was endless and silent. All I could do was gaze out the window until we arrived home.

My face brightened as I saw my house coming up around the corner. When we pulled up to the driveway, I got out of the car as fast as I possibly could. I walked in my house to find bullfrog waiting patiently on the couch.

"Hey there." Bullfrog said, with an upset tone in his voice.

"Eli, babyboy, how about you go to your room while bullfrog and I sort things out, okay?" Cece sighed.

I responded with a nod and a forced grin, ran upstairs to my room, turned on some music. I collapsed on my bed and tried to clear my thoughts. So I did so in the best way possible- I grabbed my notebook and started to write.

_Hazel eyes shut and dead_

_A lifeless frame as you lay_

_Resting silently on your final bed _

_It's a shame you're not here to see_

_How you're slowly drifting away_

_All because of me…_

I slammed my notebook shut as I heard a knock on my door.

"Babyboy? Are you feeling okay?"

It was Cece.

"Yeah. I'm feeling better, why?"

"Your father and I got to talking, and needless to say, we have to have a little talk with you."

I got up and placed my notebook on my desk. I followed Cece downstairs, and saw bullfrog sitting at the table with a concerned look on his face and the bag of pot in his hand.

"Eli, we need to talk."

I exhaled.

"Look sweetie," Cece began, "We know how hard these past few months have been so hard for you. You loved Julia, and we loved her, too. She was like a daughter to us. But babyboy, you have to realize that Julia's death isn't your faul…"

I cut her off with a scream. "BUT IT IS! If I wasn't such an ass to her, she would still be here, alive."

Bullfrog spoke up. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Eli. You had no idea that car was going to hit Julia. But why did you turn to drugs? The Eli we know would never do anything like that."

"It helped make some of the pain go away. It calmed me down, honestly. I didn't know what else to do. Writing helped, but the thought of Julia dead was still burned in my head, I had to get it somehow."

"You aren't addicted, are you?" said Cece, her face overlaid with worry.

"No, I can honestly say that I've only tried it twice. I won't do it again, I swear… I just…I didn't mean to upset you guys. I just needed a way to let it out…"

"We know, babyoy."

Bullfrog joined in. "We talked about this. What you need is a fresh start, make new friends, move on."

Cece handed me a blue and gold pamphlet entitled,

Degrassi College Preparatory School

The perfect human being is all human beings put together,

it is a collective; it is all of us together that make perfection.

-Socrates

I turned the page.

Degrassi Collage Preparatory School is a highly renowned boarding school for young adults ages 14-18, located in Toronto, Canada.

That's all I needed to read.

"Boarding school? In CANADA? Guys, come on, you can't make me leave New York, I'll never do pot again, I swear. There _has_ to be a school here I can go to next year. _Please."_

"Look, Eli," Bullfrog lectured, "We've been considering school since the bad behavior began. This can be a great new start, and plus with my radio show gaining more listeners, we're able to afford it."

"Look, babyboy, I know we can't fore you." Cece put her hand on mine. "But all were asking is to put it under consideration, okay? Goodnight, sweetie."

Cece kissed me on the forehead, and Bullfrog followed her to their room. I sat at the kitchen table for at least an hour, thinking of reasons why I shouldn't go, but before I was nearly convinced to stay, Bullfrog and Cece popped back into my head. I needed to gain their trust back I needed to make new friends. I needed a new life. I needed to go to Degrassi.

**So this is it so far. It might have been a fail, but go easy on me, this is my first story. Everyone has to start somewhere, right! Please comment if you liked or disliked it, I want to hear from you guys! **


	2. Blue Eyes

**Okay, here we go…Chapter 2, better late than never! And just to clear things up… If you haven't guessed already, this takes place around the same time the Boiling Point took place.**

**Alli, Clare- 15**

**Eli, Adam- 16**

**Enjoy!**

Eli's POV

It was 4:30 in the morning on a Sunday. I huffed out a deep breath as I loaded my last bag into Morty for the whopping eight and a half-hour drive to Toronto. Cece was in the kitchen making Bullfrog and me breakfast sandwiches for the car ride, and Bullfrog was checking the ignition to see if Morty could last the trip.

"Okay, boy. Looks like Morty is ready to hit the road." Bullfrog said as he clapped his hands. "You know the agenda, right?"

"Yes, Bullfrog, for the thousandth time, you drive, we get there, unpack, and you and Cece catch a flight home the next morning."

"Atta boy. Hey, go get your mother and see if she's ready to leave."

I walked in the house to find Cece with three egg and sausage sandwiches in her hand. I smiled and took one.

"Hey, are you ready?"

"Almost, just let me get my coat. Oh, and give that to your dad. It's a long car ride, and I don't want to hear you or you dad complaining about how hungry you are." She teased.

She handed me a sandwich as I headed out the door and grabbed my black leather jacket with my Dead Hand Reunion Tour concert button on the collar. Before Cece left the room, one last thought entered my head.

"Mom?"

"What is it, babyboy?" She replied with a calm ring to her voice.

I didn't hesitate to reply. "Do you mind if we drive past Julia's grave one last time?" I mumbled. "I…I know it might delay the drive b-but…"

Cece sighed with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Of course we can."

Clare's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The buzzing sound of the alarm rang in my ears, nagging me to get up out of my bed. With a groan, I stretched and rubbed my eyes. Time to go back to Degrassi.

I hopped out bed and tousled my new, short, curly hair. I looked in the mirror with pride. Eye surgery and a new haircut was just what I needed. A fresh start for a whole new Clare- especially after what happened with KC. I changed into a high-waisted denim skirt, an off-white tank top, a lace button-down shirt rolled up to my elbows, and a navy blue flower in my hair. Since today was just moving-in day, the students didn't have to wear the uniforms, thank gosh.

I was just finished putting on makeup when I heard my mother screech up the stairs.

"Clare, sweetie, breakfast! I made blueberry pancakes, your favorite!"

I sprang from my room and raced down the stairs to meet a hot plate of sugary-sweet pancakes and a glass of orange juice.

"Why don't you look nice. Are you exited to see all of your friends again?"

I nodded, unable to speak from a mouthful of pancakes. Something tells me that this year is going to be a one to remember.

Eli's POV

The driveway made a crushing sound as Morty rolled over it. The stars were starting to fade into the day and the sun was just kissing the edge of the horizon. I unbuckled my seatbelt and lifted myself out of the backseat of Morty- I decided to let Bullfrog drive for the eight-hour trip. I stared at my feet as I kicked the gravel pathway leading into Anderson Park Cemetery. We were about a mile or two outside of New York City about now. I didn't know how long this would take, and I didn't care. I clenched my notebook in my hands as I thought to myself,

"I have to see her one last time. I have to let her know I love her before I leave. I just have to."

I composed myself as I approached her grave.

Julia Louise Brent

Beloved Sister, Daughter and Friend

Born: January 15, 1994

Died: April 22, 2009

"Hey Jules. It's me, Eli. I came over to let you know I'll be gone for a while. I'll still visit you as often as I possibly can. Here- I wrote you this the other night. I hope you like it."

I read the poem to her. I then gently tore the poem I wrote last night from my notebook, rolled it up, and took off one of my rings. I slid it through the hole and gingerly placed it in front of her gravestone.

"I love you."

I walked back to Morty and sat myself in the backseat. Bullfrog and Cece turned their heads and looked at me with empathetic looks on their faces.

"Babyboy, are you sure you've finished?" Cece cooed.

I nodded my head and fell asleep nearly seconds after. This was going to be a long drive.

Clare's POV

I popped off of the chair and ran out to the driveway to load the rest of my bags into my mom's car. She was pouring herself a cup of coffee as I waited anxiously in the car. Soon she came out of the house with her purse and keys in one hand and her cup of coffee in the other. She then took the seat next to me and started the car.

Even though Degrassi was roughly five blocks from my house, the car ride seemed endless.

Soon enough, we pulled up to Degrassi. Huge bags and trunks of clothes, sheets, and other paraphernalia for their dorms were suffocating students from all over North America. Principal Simpson was waiting that the entrance, greeting all new and returning students. I grabbed my information packet from the reception desk out in front of the school. I didn't hesitate to rip open the seal. It came with a student ID necklace, a locker assignment with a lock, and my room key. I was rooming with Alli again this year. So far, so good.

My mom left after helping my carry my bags to my room. I was in the sophomore wing this year- it was a lot nicer. The rooms were a light, muted shade of blue with a stripe of gold and the floors were vinyl tile instead of rough, grey carpet. Each room had its own bathroom, too. I saw Alli making her bed, the one next to the window, Typical Alli. I laughed in spite of myself. Alli looked up, saw me, and said with a gasp,

"Clare Bear! Ohmygosh, your hair looks great! You took my advice and cut it. Smart girl."

She embraced me with a huge hug, and I hugged her back.

"Oh, and guess what else…"

"What?" she questioned with a smile on her face.

"You know how I mentioned laser eye surgery…"

"NO. WAY. You got the surgery? Between that and your new hair, guys will be all over you. Here. I'll help you unpack and then we'll head to orientation… at four I think? "

I smiled. It's great to be back here. I just hope my hopes aren't up to high...

Eli's POV

"I can't believe you. How could you do this to me?" The monster yelled with anger in its eyes.

She looked at the monster with pain in her eyes. I didn't want to do this to her. Who is this person yelling?

"Please, Eli, I swear he means _nothing_ to me. I was caught up in the moment, I swear! I love _you. _Please, you have to believe me_." _The girl begged.

"Believe what? That you acted like a slut and went behind my back?"

Tears welled up in the helpless girl's hazel eyes as she pitifully attempted to defend herself.

"I..I...I'm not a slut."

The monster rudely interrupted her.

"Oh, really. Because you sure seemed like one when you were kissing him."

The monster died down, reminiscing on what happened a few hours before.

"Just listen to me! It was a one-time thing, I swear! I didn't know what I was doing. He is nothing compared to you! We_ love_ each other." The girl squealed.

"No we don't. Not anymore. Ten months of wasted time…" The girl started to bawl in the middle of the room, and the heartless monster didn't even care.

"Get the fuck out of my house."

The poor girl continued to cry. "Please no E…"

"I never want to se you again."

The helpless, crying girl ran out the door and left on her bicycle. The monster won.

A nurturing voice jarred me out of my sleep.

"Eli…Eli…wake up, sweetie. We're here!"

Degrassi seemed bigger than what it looked like in its picture. Anxiety started to cook inside my stomach. I'm really going to miss home.

Soon enough, Bullfrog found a parking stop and pulled Morty up to a halt. He then started to unload my bags as Cece volunteered to go up with me to the registration table to get my room keys and whatever else came in that white envelope that all the other students seemed to be carrying around. I got a few stares from a few students. Apparently, black and grey attire and skinny jeans aren't socially acceptable here.

Whatever.

"Okay, you are locker number 498," Cece handed me a lock. Her eyes didn't leave the paper. "…And your room number is 047 in the Junior's Wing. Wow, this place seems pretty fancy." Her eyeballs widened.

"Babyboy, do you need any help carrying your things up to your room or unpacking?"

"No, I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Cece asked again.

"Yes, mom, I'm…"

I couldn't finish as Cece wrapped me in a tight hug. She told me how much she would miss me to call often, et cetera. Time to go to my dorm.

After three flights of stairs, I found the Junior's Wing, 45...46…. 47. Here we go. I opened the door to find a tall boy wearing baggy clothes and a beanie making the bed on the left room. He turned his head and smiled a sincere smile.

"Hey. I'm Adam. You must be Eli."

I was shocked by his behavior. He was the only person who hasn't glared at me or judged me.

He held out his hand, and I shook it.

Adam continued. "So go ahead, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I guess I've been told that I have an obnoxious taste in music. Have you ever heard of the band Dead Hand?"

"Are you kidding me? I WORSHIP them. I put their poster on the back of the door."

I turned around and saw the Dead Hand Reunion Tour poster almost identical to the one I had in my room on the door. I turned around and smiled, until I saw a stack of comic books by his bed. This guy can't be for real.

"Are those yours?" I gestured toward the comic books.

"Yeah. Why? Do read comics, too?"

"Yeah, I love comics…I can't remember the last time I…." I paused for a second, reminiscing on the last time I read a comic. I was still dating Julia.

Adam broke the silence.

"Dude, I think they paired me up with my long lost brother. Eli, right?"

"Yeah." I responded.

Adam took a look at his watch.

"Crap, orientation starts in five minutes, and it's a long walk to the auditorium. We're going to be late, come on." Adam panicked.

"Relax, I have the keys to my car, I'll just drive us there."

Clare's POV

Alli and I were linking arms as we approached the auditorium. A had a huge smile on my face, until I saw a guy on a bench kissing a long, blonde-haired girl. It was KC.

"Uh-oh…" Alli muttered.

KC turned his head and saw me, and said hello without a care in his eyes. He didn't even notice that I've changed.

"Look, Alli. He didn't even care. Maybe doing all of this was a mistake…"

I reached into my purse and grabbed my old glasses, attempting to put them on.

"Oh, no you don't!" Alli teased a she tried to fight me for the glasses, having surrendered, we both let go at the same time and they flew into the street, just as a big, black hearse rolled by and crushed my glasses. What is a hearse doing at Degrassi?

Eli's POV

As Adam was trying to help as we navigated our way through campus trying to find the auditorium, two girls fighting on the sidewalk next to us suddenly distracted me.

"Woah," Adam gasped. "Catfight."

I rolled my eyes, but before I could continue down the road I heard a loud, "CRUNCH!"

Both of the girls looked at the ground in shock.

Shit.

I stopped Morty to see what it was I ran over. It was a pair of crunched glasses. I bent down to pick them up and handed them back to the girl they seemed to belong to.

"…I think they're dead."

"Oh," The girl stammered. Th-That's okay, I don't need them any more." She gestured to her eyes, "I got laser eye surgery."

I took second to look into her eyes. They were a shade of bight, sky blue. They were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. My instinct acted before my wit could.

"You have pretty eyes." I stated, my gaze not leaving hers.

"Um…thanks, I guess…" The girl said, as her cheeks turned bright pink. "See you around?"

"I guess you will…"

**That's it! Next chapter will be all Eli and Clare, promise! I post it as soon as I finish, which will be no later than next Saturday. I might post it sooner, though, depending on how much time I'll have on my hands to write. Please comment! I want to hear what you guys have to say! (Even constructive criticism.) Hope you liked it!**


	3. QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT

To all the readers of Back to School,

My school has started few weeks ago, and my schedule has been packed with extracurriculars, clubs, etc. for high school credit and for my resume, so I can get a better chance at getting a scholarship. As much as you probably don't want to listen to my crap, which is understandable, I swear a new chapter will be in by next week. My sunday schedule has been completely cleared, so I can do what I love to do best, writing. Once again, I'm so incredibly sorry, the stress has just been easting me alive. Thanks so much for reading, you guys have no idea how much this means to me.

Love Love Love,

~Awhistleforthechoir (Rachel)


	4. Orientation

**Here it is…better late than never! I apologize for the fact that it's rather short, but you can expect a long, amazing chapter next week filled with Eclare. I've also been thinking about introducing a love triangle later in the story. Maybe KC…or Jake….or Imogen…or all thee? Not sure. Let me know if you have any recommendations or something. Enjoy!**"What was that?" Adam asked as I hopped back in the hearse. "I don't know…" I said with a smirk on my face. I don't know what had come over me. I hadn't even looked at a girl since Julia died. This girl was different though. something inside called out for her. Was she going to orientation? Am I going to have a class with her? When am I going to see her ag….Adam interrupted my train of thought."Eli? Anyone in there? You're about to miss the auditorium! Turn here."I jerked Morty around the corner so quickly that the tires made a loud screech against the pavement. Both Adam and I were jerked around in our seats."Okay Ricky Bobby, we made it. Wanna find a seat now…?" Adam teased.I nodded my head and hopped out of my seat. The auditorium was huge. Just looking at made my head spin. I then followed Adam through the doors to a mass of people talking, texting, and throwing wads of paper at each other. One couple was making out. This was utter chaos."Apparently the whole school showed up." I whined to Adam. "Let's just find a seat." Adam replied."Yeah, If we could find one."Adam rolled his eyes. We pushed and shoved our way through the crowd of teenagers hoping to find two open seats. I got more judgmental looks from a few kids. Is everyone at this school judgmental and snooty besides Adam and I?Finally, after elbowing our way through what seemed like the entire school, we finally managed to find two open seats. The spotlights focused on the podium in the center of the stage, as the principal quickly entered and quickly made his way to center stage. With a single clearing of his throat, the entire cord came to a hush. Wow. This quy must be pretty scary. I swear, if he was as horrible as Principal Shepherd was, I'm dropping out and going back to New York. That asshole was the main reason I wanted to get out of that school. "Students?"He said as he tapped on the microphone."It is such an honor to welcome all of you back to another great year at Degrassi. I'm sure all of you have been looking forward to it as much as I am. I hope all of you have settled in, and if you have any problems, don't be afraid to stop mine or your guidance counselor, Mrs. Sauve's office. Now, without ado, your student council President, Miss Holly J. Sinclair."The student started clapping as short, pale-skinned girl with freckles and ginger hair stepped up to the podium. She was wearing some outfit that looked like it belonged in Michelle Obama's closet. She looked nice, but I still I didn't bother joining in. Apparently, you had to look the part to the the president here."Welcome back to Degrassi! As student council president, It is my job to make this year the best year possible for each an every one of you, so let me know if you have any ideas or recommendations to help make Degrassi a better place. I assume all of you received your schedule, key, and locker combinations today, but if under some circumstances you didn't, stop by the administrations office- they'll have them for you." I heard a door shut near the entrance of the auditorium. I looked to see who it was her. She and her friend quickly made their way up the stepped and jostled their way to the two open seats about three or four rows behind us. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She and her friend sat down, and her friend offered her some gum. She shook her head, and looked around. Our eyes locked. For about five seconds, they stayed that way. Her cheeks started to blush, and she quickly turned her head. I was still looking at her. By then I figured I should look away, before she noticed. I needed to pay attention to this speech-thing 's POVHe's here. He's looking at me! His gaze was intertwined with mine. I felt so flattered, yet so embarrassed at the same time. Does he like me? He probably thinks I'm weird for looking at him for so long. I should look away…I nudged Alli's shoulder."What?""Alli, he's here.""Him? You mean creepy-flirty goth boy that complimented you just two minutes ago? That he?"I nodded my head and pointed him out in the crowd. "Well, duh he's here, Clare the entire school is…."I groaned. "Alli…..""Sorry. Ruining the moment. Do you think you'll go up and talk to him after Holly J is done talking?""Are you kidding? That whole thing probably meant nothing to him. I bet he flirts with girls like that all the time. Don't most guys?""Come on, Clare-bear, don't put yourself down like that You are absolutely _gorgeous. _Just 'accidentally' bump into him after it's it!"Yeah right, as if I could build up whatever bit of confidence KC left after the breakup to go talk to him."Maybe later. Do you have your schedule? Maybe we have some classes together." I said, trying to change the subject."Here, let me see yours." Alli commanded.I took out my schedule and let her look at , Clare DianaPeriod One- Algebra 2Period Two- ChemistryPeriod Three- FrenchPeriod Four- English 11 (Adv. Course)LunchPeriod Five- Physical EducationPeriod Six- World HistoryPeriod Seven- Drama (elective course)Period Eight- Study Hall (free period) Well, at least we have first two periods together…." Alli said as she read my schedule, "Wow, Clare-bear, Grade 11 advanced English? Someone worked hard on their placement essay…." Alli teased.I cut her off. "What? I like writing, okay? Mine and KC's breakup brought out my creative side, I guess…" I playfully rolled her eyes. I giggled again and turned my head back to Holly J. Soon enough, after talk about elections and fundraisers and what not, orientation was over. I ran as fast as I could out of the auditorium to avoid running into mysterious-flirty you-know-who. Alli caught up to me as I entered the girl's dorms. "Wow, someone's in a hurry…" Alli said."Sorry. I just want to finish unpacking get to bed. I'm getting anxious about tomorrow.""Calm down, Clare. Everything's going to go great."I entered the girls' building and walked up the stairs to the Sophomore's wing. After an hour of folding clothes, hanging up posters, putting up family pictures, and organizing the bathroom, I nearly passed out on the bed. That night I went to sleep with two things on my mind- KC and you-know-who.**Hope you liked it! New, super-long chapter coming up next friday. Let me know if you liked it… or if there's anything you didn't like… just don't be too mean. ;) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
